1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in a radio device.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some devices to be enabled to communicate with more than one wireless communication system and this trend appears to be growing.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). SPS radios, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global time, a range or pseudorange, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated with a device having the SPS radio.